themusikiansfandomcom-20200215-history
The Musikians Wiki
Who or what are The Musikians? The Musikians are an open collaboration collective, by the users of Musikchan. Anyone can submit to it. All submitted tracks will be released under the name of "The Musikians", but you are allowed to add your alias to the track as featured artist. For the rules, keep on reading... Rules for submitting to The Musikians General * By submitting to The Musikians, you agree to all of these rules. Additionally, you agree that your submissions will be released under the name of The Musikians. The Musikians, as a group, do not take credit for creating any of the material released under this project. ''' * '''Some revenue will be generated by submitted content, thanks to the many stores and services it goes to. By submitting to The Musikians, you agree that this is the property of Musikchan and The Musikians. It will be used solely for investing in Musikchan, never for our personal gain. * Submitting copyrighted material to The Musikians is forbidden, as this is commercially distributed. We do not take legal responsibility for the violation of this policy. Offending tracks will be removed or monetized by copyright holders. * Submissions must be in .flac or .wav format. Other audio formats will be rejected. * No overly political, religious or offensive submissions (e.g. anti-woman themes, proselytizing or Nazism), including track titles. * You can name your track '''however you want, except for subjects relating to the above. * You are allowed to add '''your alias to the track as featured artist to credit yourself. This is entirely optional, though. To do this, format your track this way: track_title (feat. your_name) * The track list '''is usually in semi-randomly order and the number of your track is chosen for you. * Tracks must not be unreasonably long; try to keep it under '''8 minutes in length. Longer tracks will be rejected. * There must be at least a small amount of effort put into the music (e.g. no purposely making bad music or submitting music not made by you). If we think a track is not up to our standards, it will be rejected. Each rejected track will be announced in the current The Musikians thread, together with the reasons for rejection. * Cover art for The Musikians' releases will be commissioned by Musikchan staff. * The author of the first post that ends in double numbers gets to decide the album title. If the staff agrees, the decision will be made final. * Every weekend, the staff will check if there are enough submissions for a release. When deemed there is enough, submissions will no longer be accepted and an album release + a new The Musikians thread happens on the next Monday. Latest activity The Musikians & Musikchan on the web The Musikians: * YouTube * Spotify * iTunes Store * Amazon Music * Google Play * Last.fm Musikchan: * Musikchan.com (home site) * Musikchan Reviews * Bandcamp * Facebook * Twitter * Last.fm Link dead or not working? Report this in /chill/. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse